scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pastel Dreamer Kay/Relationships
''Alyssa ''kay sees Alyssa as a good queen and leader, but as a great friend. Kay worries for Alyssa's mental state, and wishes she could help her more. Kay of course gets mad at Alyssa '''a lot '''due to how she handles things. ''Joey ''Kay see's Joey as a leader, and some how, a bossy big brother she never had. She respects him just as much as she respect Majora, (That is *a clot*) and even if hesitant she would try to help or do what he says. Even though they don't converse much, when they do they get along all right, however, Kay knows that her grumpy behaviour tends to annoy him. ''Amber ''Amber is one of Kay's best-est friends, even though Amber is more goofy then Kay, and Kay seems serious and colder than Amber, they get a long . They may crack some inside jokes and giggle about some things, but they are always there for each other. Kay actually feels a lot happier to see Amber, and she always tries to show it. Kay can confidently talk to Amber about almost anything, and has full trust in her. ''Isa'' Isa is like a little sister too Kay, and views her as a great friend, a best friend, and almost like a sister. Kay likes listening to Isa talk, and always tries to help her. Kay can confidently talk to Isa bout anime and they get along. ''Haru ''Like Isa, Kay views him as a friend and almost like a brother. Kay knows Haru can be sad, and has low confidence, but Kay tries to raise it in different ways. Kay can also talk to Haru about any anime, knowing he won't judge, or at least never says he is judging her.She also feels as if she can relate to Haru in ways, so she sees this as a great oppertunity in a way. ''Tales ''Tales is like a rival to Kay, someone who she sees fit to be an opponent, friend and right hand girl. Kay knows Tales is energetic and can be a bit hyper, and Kay is actually jealous of it. However Kay feels like Tales would be the perfect person to burn a science lab down with, or to take over the world with. She considers Tales as a great best friend. ''Maxi ''Kay and Maxi barley converse, and they may not see eye-to-eye, but that's because they don't know each other well. Kay secretly wants to be-friend Maxi but is slightly put off by some bits of his hummer. She knows he is well trusted within the community but feels as if she has to be careful. ''Mineko ''Kay and Mineko barley talk, but when they do it's in a friendly manner. As both shifters they tend to talk a lot about that subject and give each other advice. Kay sees Mineko as a happy and cheerful person and by that she is also scared to talk to her too Often. ''Sheepy ''Kay doesn't talk to Sheepy much, due to not seeing her often or when she see's her, Sheepy is normally busy. When they do talk Kay thinks of Sheepy as a kind and caring person and respects her. ''Daf ''Daf is like an annoying brother to Kay. She likes him since he always tries his best to make her happy, but can easily get annoyed at his behaviour. She tends to get a bit peeved at him for how he acts during battle and wished he'd leave her to her own things, and would ultimately leave her alone when she's mad at something. But she overall likes him as a friend. ''Majora'' Kay has a great respect for Majora, even though she knows he can be a bit scared of her outbursts of rage. She wished they could talk more because when they do their conversations are short-lived or don't go anywhere specific. She would like to be-friend Majora and no matter still holds great respect for him. ''Roman'' Kay sees Roman as what she calls 'A Minuplitave Little Fuck', and dislikes him. She feels as if he's too much of a smart ass and show off, and always feels protective of Alyssa when she sees Roman near her. Kay's main disliking for Roman comes from how Rude he was to her ancestor 'Drakay'. ''Esther'' Kay and Esther get along pretty well even with their differences. Kay likes Esther, yet keeps it to her self, and makes sure NO ONE finds out. She also makes sure that they'll stay friends even if it ordered not to talk with each other. ''Other Crows'' Kay and the other crows do NOT get a long. Kay and Sasha get into a lot of fights when they see each other, and Kay feels as if Carly is just a weak dumb bimbo, even though she's suppose to be a crow. Kevin and Andy, and Kay haven't really conversed much, and one of the only times they did were during a trade off. Category:Blog posts